


Let's Talk About All The Good Things

by Winkyface (shermanerm)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy is drinking that dumb bottom juice, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Edgeplay, Top Michael, Vague Allusions to Dom Michael, accidental voyeurism a little bit?, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/Winkyface
Summary: Jeremy doesn't really think about it when he clicks on the thumbnail. He can see two people tangled together on a shadowy bed. Something about the curve of the dude's back in the picture catches Jeremy's attention, to the point that he doesn't even read the title. The titles are always bullshit anyway, and Jeremy likes a surprise.Alternatively, it's the college pornstar au im sure no one asked for.





	Let's Talk About All The Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha its 2 am i have no idea where this came from. Also i dont typically write smut. And i only got into the fandom a week ago.
> 
> Listen i wasnt expecting to be writing this and its probably very out of character, so uh. Yeah .
> 
> Title from Let's Talk About Sex by Salt n Pepa, because im unoriginal and have pitch perfect stuck in my head.

Jeremy doesn't really think about it when he clicks on the thumbnail. He can see two people tangled together on a shadowy bed. Something about the curve of the dude's back in the picture catches Jeremy's attention, to the point that he doesn't even read the title. The titles are always bullshit anyway, and Jeremy likes a surprise.

It doesn't start with bad music, which is an automatic plus. Instead, something soft and instrumental plays through Jeremy's headphones as the video pans around the room, finally landing on a blond man at a desk. Jeremy squirms in his seat as the introduction continues. He hadn't gotten off yet today, and he's already straining at his pants in anticipation, but he's not gonna dick out until he sees actual action on screen, damn it.

Blond guy gets up and goes to change into pajamas, pants unbuttoned and shirt off when the door opens. A stocky brown haired man enters, suit shirt unbuttoned and a fine trail of hair leading from his belly button down to his tight black slacks-

Jeremy should have checked the title of the video. Or the theme. Or the actors listed.

On screen, the brown haired guy leans against the door jamb as he watches the blond fully remove his pants, bending over to grab the fabric and toss it into the corner. Jeremy flushes as the camera zooms in on the dude's briefs-covered ass. He shouldn't be watching this, he isn't- he isn't into dudes. He isn't gay!

Suit Guy steps up behind the blond, one hand grabbing his hip and the other snaking around his waist as the brunet presses a kiss into the blond's nape. The camera angle changes, shows Suit Guy's fingers dipping into the waistband of the blond's criminally tight pants. Sinking lower. Slowly taking hold of the blond's cock and tugging softly.

Jeremy keens as he allows his hand to fall into his own green boxer shorts, grasping himself firmly. Okay, so he might be a little gay.

The camera zooms out, just in time for Suit Guy to _pick up the blond and toss him softly onto the bed, holy mcfucking shit._

Jeremy grips his dick just shy of painfully tight, pausing the video so he can breathe and bring himself back down. Then, grabbing the mouse awkwardly with his left hand, he bookmarks the video in his 'homework' folder.

When he unpauses the video, it cuts to a side view, and Jeremy has to hold back a full on moan from watching Suit Guy crawl up the bed after the blond, fully removing the unbuttoned shirt from his broad shoulders in the process. Jeremy removes his hand from his boxers, frustrated in himself. He's 18, for god's sake. He's not going to allow himself to come like a loser before the video gets interesting.

(Not that he's not interested. He's _so_ fucking interested. All the interest. Mostly in his pants.)

The camera angles to the blond's face, where he gives Suit Guy what is probably his version of a come hither look, but what actually just makes him look constipated. Jeremy rolls his eyes, but watches when Suit Guy leans in to capture the blond's lips, wrapping his hand around the side of the blond's neck. Jeremy can almost feel the phantom press of those fingers on the nape of his neck, can feel Suit Guy's thumb resting where Jeremy's pulse jumps from the soft underside of his jaw. Even untouched, his dick keeps twitching. Maybe if Jeremy watches long enough, he could come just like that, no more contact necessary.

Jeremy closes his eyes as he feels his flush deepen, feels the redness of his skin travel down to his chest. _Fuck,_ he didn't think he would like that. But he does. He really fucking does.

He shoves his hand back into his boxers again, because he doesn't have the control or the time to edge himself tonight.

He opens his eyes when he hears one of them moan nasally, and thank god it's the blond. Suit Guy is still silent, but that's probably due to the teasing bites he's trailing down the blond's chest. Suit Guy reaches a nipple and flicks it with his tongue before he bites, gripping it gently as he pulls back.

Jeremy drags his other hand up from where it was resting on his thigh, hesitating for a second before he experimentally pinches at his nipple.

The blond's back arches with his, and Jeremy's coming, biting his lip hard so he doesn't moan loud enough to wake the entire dorm.

It takes a second for him to come down enough to register sound again, and for a second Jeremy is not quite sure what he's hearing.

"-tty, so pretty for me. I could get you off just like this, never touching you where you need it, and you would love it, wouldn't you, you greedy little shit-"

Like ice trailing down Jeremy's spine, he slowly recognizes the voice murmuring the dirty talk in his ear. His eyes focus back onto the screen, where Suit Guy's face is finally shown in full.

On screen, _Michael Fucking Mell_ is nestled between the blond's legs, a few inches away from giving what will probably be the perfect blowjob.

Jeremy screeches as he slams his laptop closed.


End file.
